Toxic
by Darknessdeepdown
Summary: It's always the things that you love most, end your life.Drugs, alcohol, you name it. He was the same for her. It was just meant to be a one night stand, maybe it was fate that refused for it to be so. Len Kagamine, she got addicted to his touch, a fanatic to his whims. It wasn't love, It was need. It was lust. It was pain. It was him.Spice! Len then Psychotic Love Len. LenKu
1. Chapter 1

"This is ridiculous." Miku mumbled to herself, her grasp on the tiny glass tightening.  
Nervously, she turned to look back, barely balancing herself on the slippery barstool. Her gaze was instantly met, a frosty blue to her teal ones and she quickly spun back, flustered.

_'Damn him for being born so perfect.'_ She seethed.  
'_With his flaxen blonde hair sexily messy on his head and his pretty boy features a great contrast to his strong yet lean body._  
_And those eyelashes! He's not a girl! I am! Why do I not have those long eyelashes! Unfair God! UNFAIR!'_  
She was also about to raise her fist but calmed herself down. She wasn't drunk. Not yet.

Her eyes flickered down to the glowing seemingly liquid gold in her glass, which was trying to grab her attention, its strong smell sweet and intoxicating.  
_'Stop being the only odd one out. Live Girl!'_ Her Aunt had said, trying to persuade her.

_'That is, kids, what wrong influence is.'_

She sighed. She was already pretty eccentric, what would happen when she was drunk?

_'I'm going to regret this.'_  
was her last thought before she downed the shot quickly.

The bitter unpleasant tasting liquid burned down her throat, leaving a pleasant warm feeling building up.

She waited.

Nothing happened. Not even a slight dizzy spell.  
Another sigh was let out.  
Her high tolerance to alcohol was able to withstand the most strong drink in the bar after all.  
Her head dropped.  
But it had been so long since she had last drunk...

_'I refuse to see the silver lining.'_

"Any Problems?"  
She looked up to see the handsome chocolate bartender who had been the one to recommend her this drink.  
She shook her head, embarrassed.

"I guess I'll be needing some more shots."

He gave her his million dollar smile, making his already prominent jawline protrude more. Damn, She had to admit, he was one sexy specimen of manliness.

"What did I know, you were a party girl after all." He chuckled while turning back to prepare her drink.

* * *

It was after

_'1,2,3? How many drinks did I have?'_

All she knew was she had had just enough to start having this much fun.

She had shamelessly flirted up a 40 year old man,  
winked at atleast 15 people including girls, ok, mostly girls,  
and had just finished dirty dancing on the dance floor.

Her gaze flittered over to the 'Icy-eyed sweetheart' who answered her hazy eyes with his cool ones.  
Slowly, she stood up, making sure the room didn't spin and passed the group he was accompanying, her strides confident...for once.

Then stopped.  
Turned back.

"Could any of you Gentlemen accompany me to my Car?" She smiled sweetly at the boys.  
"I might be a little too woozy."

_'What the hell is wrong with you Hatsune Miku!'_

Her still rational conscience screamed at her, using her full name which she absolutely loathed, for effect. Unfortunately, It was something else that was steering her actions right now.

"I'll go." He pushed himself off his earlier leaning position against the wall.  
An arm was hooked through his as they entered the corridor.  
She batted her eyelashes seductively at him but he seemed unfazed by her actions.  
Why wouldn't he?  
She had chosen her target for a reason, it must be normal for a womanizer like him.

_"It's just a game for him!" Miki sobbed violently against her sweater as Miku patted her head awkwardly. Not so good at soothing people..._  
_"I was just like a tissue paper to him!" She hiccuped pitifully before burying her face further in her lavender sweater._  
_A tissue paper? Frankly, I didn't understand this that time. _

_I hadn't had the opportunity to experience that kind of high you get when you fall in love with someone. You could simply say i didn't believe in it. If you get attracted to someone by their looks, isn't it lust?_

_And if you do get allured in by their sweet words, wasn't that just stupidity? _

_"He used me and threw me away." She screamed but her words were muffled._  
_Then she whispered those words, softly, so softly, but enough to make her heart break._  
_"I thought he loved me...He seemed so sweet..."_

_And from that moment, all that echoed in my head was Revenge. Yes, I hadn't experienced anything at all, but i'd been alone and had tasted betrayal, to come to value this precious little red-head i called my true friend. Because she was._

_Whoever this kid was, who had hurt her, i had sworn vengeance, and i promised i wouldn't rest on my feet, until i had found him._

She steered him to the left.  
"But the exit is the other way..." His voice trailed off.  
She looked up to scan his face.  
Slight confusion was evident on his cold features but also something dark she couldn't grasp at.  
Had she hit bulls eye?

Wordlessly, but also praising her confidence, her drunk self dragged him to an adjoining empty room with scarce furniture, surprising him and herself as well that she didn't collapse halfway.

He was pushed in.  
Door was locked.

"What the He-" Before he could comprehend anything, he found himself on the soft mattress of the rickety bed with the petite girl he thought was 'Oh So innocent' In a very suggestive position over him.

Buttons snapped.  
clothes flew.

But also A tear leaked down her face, and before he could see it, she had closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Something inside her broke when he kissed back.

* * *

This is my first fanfic on this site and frankly, I'm honored as i respect this site so much! So, 'Toxic' has started and i will periodically update as my holidays are going ton and i'm pretty bored. :P

I wanted SPICE! in my life so here we are!

Hope you like it!

Review!

(I'm so sorry word count was less but now it is said to be over 1000 so that's that. Can it be more evident I'm new?)

-DDD (DarknessDeepDown)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Of course i don't own Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku or all the Vocaloids mentioned you do know exist. If i did, I'd be creating their own anime series like they rightfully deserve instead of just writing fanfictions.

* * *

The first sign that this had been a mistake was when Miku woke up, still in the arms of the Blonde player.  
According to the 'urban lore' He should've been the first one to leave, she was supposed to wake up all alone but that wasn't the case. He was still fast asleep, just beside her, his warm breathe tickling her ear, He was this close. Way too close.

For she might classify this moment as a dream or she might not, it was still there, in front of her, and there was no proof of its existence or non-existence. Maybe she was just confusing herself to hide the fact that deep inside, she was panicking terribly.

The process of getting out of the death grip of this beautiful ogre was the utmost difficult, fussy task she had done so far in her life and that too, without waking him up. But when she had accomplished it, she felt a wave of pride and triumph that she hadn't woken him up at all, He hadn't felt the tiniest disturbance.

But when his 'Teddy Bear' was out of his grip he moved which made Miku feel like her heart got stuck in her throat, horrified, and whether she liked it or not, she was rooted to the spot, covered in just that flimsy robe she had picked up from along the bedside. He moved, eyes still shut, his hands feeling on the bed sheet and finally settled when he found a pillow, which he pulled to his chest.

His movements finally ceased and Miku let out a deep breathe she had been holding for who knows how long.  
Now that everything was peaceful, her eyes were drawn to him, his sleeping figure, The loveliness of this fine male, The innocence of his sleeping face, long lashes resting on his cheeks dusted a faint pink, soft roseal lips slightly parted and his blonde tresses,splayed on the pillow, She never knew innocence could look so...luscious.

Even after she knew how black his heart was, how could someone still look so enticing...  
Inhuman, His beauty was.

And it was getting harder for her to resist this tempting piece of sin, lying vulnerable in his sleep in front of her.  
Now that she had the time to stare, she could clearly appreciate the dips and curves of his masculine and well kept body, something she wasn't able to do, during last night's activities. Deliberately, her hands closed around the edge of the rugged but warm blanket around him and pulled, making visible, the view of his chest, the skin smooth , slightly more tanned than his face, heaving up and down ever so slowly, Who knew even a beautiful person breathing could turn on someone so awfully much.

Her cheeks were made roseate, when her attention was drawn to light, fading marks of her lipstick which were incidentally the same shade, tainting his flesh.

An almost invisible shiver ran down his body, and somehow, maybe because she was being so cautious that moment, she didn't miss it and quickly she pulled the blanket up to his neck, in fear of his waking up.

His movements calmed down again, his chest heaving up and down slowly like before, making her breathe out a sigh of relief. This much panic, she hadn't felt, even when she had to craftily elude the watchful eyes of her parents while sneaking off to that frat party with her friends. She hadn't been caught, which was the good news. Bad news was that she had caught a terrible cold. Karma was what she thought it was, but that didn't stop her from sneaking out in the future.

Suffocation was something she believed with her whole heart, she was being victimized of. And maybe it was true. And maybe it was the reason of her supposedly bad influences. The reason the innocence of a child's mind was tarnished, and she learnt all tricks she could get her hands on, to never leave a trace of her existence. But-

She needed to stop thinking here, she could think leisurely in her room,this place was too dangerous.

Her eyes widened as his fluttered which was an evident sign that this gorgeous example of beauty was going to surface from his dreamland in the next few minutes.

Quickly,now that her observations were over, she pulled on the saffron sundress, she was wearing last night and rest what followed, and made a quick exit just as he opened his clear cerulean eyes.

She was pretty sure she heard him ask her to wait, which not how this normally goes but of course she didn't.

Because for her, Relationships were too much trouble. She had been cooped up too long in a prison by her parents, who just wanted to protect her. She needed to be free now, or she feared, she might die. And obligations that come with it, she knew she couldn't handle them.

Nor she could now, think of this particular memory ever again. Just bury it in the deepest, darkest parts of her heart with the others and get on with her life. Like always.

Her motto-

Forget and live on, and keep flying to her new destination is what she believed in.

He might fret over this for years, she wouldn't care.  
It was fun till it had last.  
But now, back on with her life.  
Bye, kagamine-san.

* * *

The moment i had posted this chapter, i was like, YAY! It'll be near 1000 words for sure but actually, it was just 577 words and i almost cried. Then i wrote it all over again and finally, a 1000 words!

By the way, i believe the fingers of my right hand have already fallen off because of the cold. Because i can't feel them anymore.

Oh well.

Review! and if you like, maybe favorite?

-DDD


	3. Chapter 3

Miki wasn't as elated as Miku had expected when she had narrated her last night's escapade. Instead, she was thoroughly reprimanded which made her wonder how Piko, her as of late Boyfriend, handled her red-headed, hot-blooded friend. She felt a blow on her head and winced.

"Take me seriously, You Teal Banana peel!" Miki hollered which made Miku double with laughter earning her some more sound blows.

She loved to hear Miki's insults, they were so amusing.

A teal Banana peel, she repeated to herself imagining the described object which made her admit to Miki that this made her peel, sorry, feel like her tummy was gonna burst funny.

Flaring her nostrils, Miki yelled some more that Miku was convinced she was going to die in a fit of giggles and imagined her plaque reading-

'Hatsune Miku'

'A remarkable daughter, terrific sister and awful friend.'

'Died of over-exhaustion because of laughing and physical abuse by her best friend.'

Finally, Miki turned her back to her, sulking in a corner.

"I hate you." She mumbled.

"I luff you too!" Miku said with a dopey grin plastered on her face.

She truly loved her Best Friend.

* * *

Sluggishly, Len buttoned his shirt up. Except the soft lipstick marks marring his flesh, he had no proof of the night he spent with a Teal haired female, who certainly reminded him of had been quick to leave him.

She didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

He was stunned actually, he had got girls and girls and even older women, begging his companionship. This had been the first time something like this had happened.

He ran a hand over his golden unruly mop of hair, still troubled.

Was he not desirable any longer?

Did he do something wrong to upset her?

Surely, so could not be the case, her observing him for almost 10 minutes, her assuming he was still asleep, he would've thought she wanted to see him wake up and then would propose to exchange numbers or set up dates for further development in their negligible relationship. Like every time.

He would've handed her a false number, promising to talk and set up their next meeting which would never happen. Like every time.

Especially, when he had noticed last night, how clumsy her movements were, but so innocent that it made her rather alluring.

She had been new to this he was sure, and she'd be one of the clingy ones, he was sure of that too.

But Damn, he was proven wrong. For just this time, this wolf wouldn't have minded a little of the little naive lamb's pampering in the morning.

Too bad.

The soft enticing perfume she was wearing last night, reminding him of grapes, tangy and sweet, like those reddish ones and only then he had realized how much he relished grapes when a thought of biting into her had crossed his mind.

It was slowly fading, the essence of her existence to him and soon it would be gone her last trace.

His lips twisted into a diabolical smile.

If he could help it.

* * *

I tried my best to drag this out, i really did but i couldn't. :( Maybe these holidays have just made this lazy-ass person a lot more lazy. Ok, so i saw my reviews. Reviews! Eeeep! I cried a bit maybe. \\(T^T)/

Kate, Thank you so much for pointing my mistakes and i should really hit myself. Haha. :P But I'll try my hardest to improve! I'll rewrite them and ask my friend to proof-read my chapters. :P REally sorry though. But it was really nice of you. Please, look out for me in the future.

Lolrus555, Thanks so much for your reviews, I'd be lying if i didn't say they made my day. Len won't be a shallow player, even if I wanted to, I couldn't have. Chapter 2 takes place after Chapter 1 like intended. sorry if i couldn't make it any clearer. :P

Thanks so much. I really feel like I'm doing something worthwhile since I'm getting opinions by people. :)

I'll try to be better. :P

-DDD


	4. Chapter 4

"Miku...Or would you deem Hatsune-san more appropriate?" His silken voice drawled, while his fingers traced a path on her flesh, trailing goosebumps behind.

A choked gasp escaped her lips as she felt his fingers toy with the hook of her dress.

Foreplay, she had only read in books. The ones she sneaked home from the watchful eye of her over-protective parents and read in the secrecy of her blanket at night with a torch.

Though, Reading was one thing but experiencing was a whole new level.

Quite frankly, she felt like a prostitute because of her body's way to show appreciation for his actions. She felt so dirty, so cheap...But HELL so turned on.

Was it wrong to feel this way?

Or was it okay?

No, It wasn't okay. For some reason she didn't think it was.

Unchastity. A faceless visage with only a mouth visible hollered.

"Lewdness!"

"Immoral!"

"Crime!"

Many other similar faces had joined that one in the darkness she had thought only the two inhabited. They were all screaming those words and many others as she watched with wide eyes. Panic had seized her tight and soon even he had vanished and she was the only one left, lying on the cold hard ground surrounded by those faceless voices as they continued to torment her. Those horrible words kept echoing.

"Shut up…." She whispered.

But her feeble attempt to silence them was drowned in their noise as it amplified. She covered her ears trying to silence them, wishing to melt away in the darkness. Away from them.

Away from everything.

It wasn't happening. Instead, they had changed their tact, pointing at her while chanting in unison.

"SINNER!"

"SINNER!"

"SINNER!"

Sinner.

Had she really sinned?

Sinned so terribly that now she was bound to this torture?

This humiliation?

Was the time she spent being a good person so easily forgotten because of one mistake?

One measly mistake?

One mistake she wouldn't mind repeating?

What? Did that thought just cross my mind? After what had happened?

She knew how easily you could get addicted to something that's bad for you, since the first try.

She had the first hand experience. Not that re-opening old wounds would help now.

'Stop' She mumbled to herself as if that word would make her delete those memories from her mind.

"Miku." He simply said her name and she snapped out of her reverie. The voices had vanished, so had those visages and they were back in the darkness. Both of them.

'What was happening? Was she going mad? What had happened just now?'

She felt her fingers crawl up to chest to feel the chaotic beating of her now recovering heart. She needed to calm down. First deal with this person, then we can think of this later.

A nip on her ear made her squeak .

'He's playing with me! How dare he!' She seethed inside.

"You're an unusually heavy drinker...for such a petite girl." His husky voice spoke in her ear enunciating every syllable deliberately, warm breath fanning against her ear.

She could feel blood rush in her face, clear sign, she was already red. Trying to improve her composure, and appear confident. She retorted.

"S-So?"

Shit! Stuttering like that, he must know she's nervous now! It's like déjà vu.

It has happened again. I know it has.

Click

Her eyes widened at the sound of her hook. And slowly, the dress slid down her body.

"Now let's see what we can do about that."

She jolted out of bed, her heart hammering hard against her chest. Shakily, she flicked some teal hair that had fallen on her face.

She couldn't keep this up. She thought nervously. She'd have an anxiety attack sooner or later if she tried resist it anymore.

Forget. How do you actually forget? That one memory could cause her all others.

'She's still susceptible to this disease again . I'd like you to keep close watch on her actions, in Case we have to do it all over again.

All over again

All over again.

She didn't want to go to that dreaded place again. She couldn't. She'd die inside. She'd turn into the same emotionless zombie they had forced her to become.

It was all for the good, they had persuaded her when they attached those electrodes to her head. Instead, she had suffered terrible memory loss, She wasn't even sure the people who claimed to be her parents were her parents at all. She didn't remember them. Except a few snatches of memory. She didn't remember anything before her 14th birthday. All she remembered was waking up one day, not knowing who she was, or who anyone was, though she had the common knowledge of birds, and cars and other things you came across every day.

They hadn't told her what had caused her all this…confusion.

Confusion and pain.

Who was she?

Was she even the girl she was before?

This was the reason she had been vary of everything all her conscience existence.

She didn't want to go through that again.

'I remember keeping it here.' She mumbled as she sifted through the contents of the drawer in her closet haphazardly.

She found it.

The small silver case that could easily fit in her palm.

Pulling on a shawl and grabbing another small box from another drawer, she got out of her apartment, locking it.

'No need to change my pajamas, It's not like I'm dressing to impress someone.'

It was 3 in the morning.

The cold wind nipped at her flesh, whichever part was prone but unaffected, she trudged through the eerie streets, ignoring the uneasy sensation crawling over her flesh.

Night strolls had become an occasional thing. It calmed her nerves to walk on empty, dimly lit streets and help her divert her attention from the toxic thought that promised to eat her hollow.

Her feet kept on and soon she found herself in front of the city park, the gates which were normally closed after 9 at night were wide open, beckoning to her.

'Huh. It's open.'

Now, it would be stupid to enter the park but after inspecting it from outside, she decided it was alright. The park was huge, it's not like she would find someone.

Soon, she was on a bench pulling out a cigarette and quickly she lit it with the silver lighter and took a huge puff of smoke, relieving her stress by exhaling a huge ring of smoke.

One after another, she bellowed grey clouds to the sky, the smell of nicotine ,the taste and the beautiful puffs, calming her anxious nerves.

It wasn't her first nightmare, they had been following her for a week after that 'accident' in succession. She knew if this continued, she'd go insane and go back to her earlier tendencies they claimed she had.

She couldn't!

That would ruin everything!

A sigh was let out as she watched grey fog dissipating in front of her eyes.

"Say? Could you lend me one too?"

A jolt of electricity ran down her spine.

That voice. That familiar, wickedly enticing voice which only spewed sweet poison.

She whipped around and sure enough, he stood there, his gold tresses glinting in the moonlight, The pale light accentuating his already beautiful features making him appear like a God. For she was sure, no mortal could pull off that magnificence.

(*shivers in disgust* when i confessed to my crush, i wrote him as god-like. Never wanted to be reminded of that again.)

He stood there as real as a nightmare. Her nightmare. His aura….she shuddered, seemed to remind her of something terrible today.

"Oh Miku? Fancy running into you here. Also, Never would've pegged you for a cigarette girl. tsk tsk, you've been a bad girl, haven't you?"

He continued while Miku kept staring at him stupified.

She needed an exit strategy. Fast.

He smiled at her, ever so charmingly, then pulled a cigarette out of her cigarrete box.

"Say, Miku, be a darling and light that for me?"

* * *

So, i gave her character. :D I feel i just threw everything in your faces altogether, her past and all that so, eh, sorry. But i gave Miku more insight and i like it too. It's bigger than other chapters which i will rewrite tonight! :D

Oh My God, I'm a big fan of Solitaryloner even though i haven't favorited her stories yet, I have them all in my phone downloaded and almost all of them I've read so you're like an idol to me!

Best New Year gift ever i got! :D

You're right, I should giver her more character. I will. Thanks!

-DDD


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

"So, Miku.." Len drawled while letting out smoke through his lips. Miku looked up to him, still playing with her cigarettre.  
Noticing how easily accustomed to the smoke he was, she decided this wasn't new to him. Alcohol, cigarettes, sex? Why was 'He' in need of the euphoria. What did he have in mind so heavy, that he could turn to nothing other than these habits for relief?

"You don't find a girl, pardon, actually any person, roaming around at 3am." He smiled at her, his charisma at full throttle. Miku could swear she saw flowers and stars appear around his presence.

"Like you have room to talk." She simply stated, her gaze towards the other end of the park and her tone frighteningly detached. It was easy to deduce that she wasn't exactly overjoyed of his company. She had simply wanted to calm herself down, not over-exhaust herself all over again. And yet, of course, She HAD (I) to meet him. Here. (I) God help her self-control.

"Well, I was just returning home from work." He said, toying with the cigarette in between his slender fingers.  
Miku just took another whiff, refusing to reply to him. She had other important things to consider and maybe if she bored him, he'd leave her alone and let her rest in peace and solitude.

He looked at her queerly as she paid him no heed and sighed in exhasperation. It was going to be hard to get her to talk to him. She had always been overly cautious of people, especially superficial like him.

Why was he so interested in her?  
Surely, there are more pretty girls to bother!  
Some girl who would actually appreciate his attention, Why was he after her life urgently!

She jumped a bit as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to throw a glare in his direction but her expression froze at terrified. Len, the charismatic,coy player, one who had flowers and sparkles flying around him, had the darkest expression anyone could muster on Earth.

"Do not try to test my patience, Little Miku." He whispered dangerously soft, his smile strained. Though they were still surrounded by grey fog and his image was a little wage, Miku did not fail to notice the menacing glint in his eyes, promising trouble.

"Just because I've been very compromising, doen't mean I'm not going to snap sooner." His tone was level but by the pressure of his fingers tightening painfully on her shoulder, she knew he was infact very mad.

Was he bipolar or something?  
But to tell the truth, Miku was scared. She was all alone at the park at 3am with this psycopath. If something happened, no one would arrive to her rescue.  
She should've just brought her phone.  
How much more stupid could she get? But then she hadn't expected this blonde guy to be here. Was that nightmare infact an impending warning of the future? Like she would've decoded that, she could not even bear to turn her thoughts in that direction.  
Ok, she admitted. That hadn't actually just been for Miki's sake. She had wanted to try this to understand the concept of One-Night stands. And, she had to admit, she was a bit drawn to him.  
Of course she was!  
She blamed it on hormones. And also the tendency of humans, who were after all animals, to mate with the most eligible of the species opposite sex.  
That night alcohol had killed her reasoning part of the brain and led her to that that.  
Yes, Alcohol was to blame too.  
And her own stupidity.

But if she had come across this Len that night, she would've never entered a bar for the rest of her life. He still looked handsome but wickedly so.  
A shiver ran down her spine as the wind picked on it's speed. She started to notice the silence and how the clouds had covered the moon and everything had turned darker than it was.  
The bright Cerulean eyes Len possessed, just like a calm sea, had turned a stormy sapphire.

"Now, like a good little girl, you're going to come with me, without making a single sound." He told her sharply.

She looked away, trying to process her situation as terror had jammed her brain. Everything was turning to mush, every though was melting and blending into a faceless mass of glob. Even her vision was going fuzzy.  
A bead of cold sweat dripped down her neck, as her chest heaved in erratic breathing.  
Len seemed to be pleased by the reaction the teal haired girl was giving to his presence. Way too much actually. But he wanted to see her frightened eyes with his own, he wanted to get her so scared, just so scared!  
This was rather thrilling for him.

She felt her chin being forced up and her teal, dazed eyes clashed with those cold, dull blue ones. Those eyes and the vile intentions they held.  
His face was the last thing she remembered, before she fell in darkness's embrace.

* * *

This is just to get things across, I'm going to add it to the previous chapter to ensure continuance. but though it is new so for the time being it will be chapter 4 part 2

-DDD


	6. Nonsensical rubbish 1

Scene: Author sits on the window sill in a darkened room only lit my moonlight filtering through the other high windows in the room uncovered by curtains. Her feet hanging outside of the 4 storey high building. Her eyes look up to the moon, sad and hopeless, as tears pour out of them.

Author (whispers, her voice cracking): I can't do this anymore...

Len walks casually in the room while sipping on his glass of banana milk shake through a straw. He turns to look at the window.

Len (panics and drops the milkshake): What happened? You're a brave girl, you can live through this mess. Don't let those people bring you down. You're too young, you can't do this!

Author (turns to look at him, confused):Huh?

Len (Getting teary eyed): After you hit rock bottom, all you can do is move up! Bad times will end and good times will come! You shouldn't give up so soon!

Author (all the more confused): Huh?

Miku suddenly enters the room.

Miku: LEN KAGAMINE! How many times have i told you to clean your mess when you use the living room! You're such a kid-wait, why are you crying?

Len turns to look at Miku with his wet teary face with snot dripping down.

Miku(shock and slight disgust): ...

Len points at the Author who had got bored of their antics and had her gaze back towards the star filled night sky. Suddenly, a stray cloud covers the moon and everything dims for a second. She sighs at this in hopeless despair and looks down towards the long way to ground.

Miku(In panic mode as well): You shouldn't do what you think you should...

Author looks up to her her face dull of any expression which sends Miku reeling into anxiety as well.

Miku: Oh My! Oh My! Listen, We support you. Len and I! We love you. Don't we Len?

Len nods hastily.

Author(another blank look):...

Miku(breaking down on the ground full on sobbing with Len who can't seems to form coherent words): Dont' leave us alone like that! You can't die!

Author( wide eyes on blank face): Die?

Miku:...

Len:...

Author:...

Len(cautiously, but wiping his face with his sleeve as well): So what are you doing in that position looking at the sky and crying like everything is lost?

Author: I just couldn't grasp on the plot, I can't decide on the new chapter! (cries)

Len and Miku look at the Author blankly.

Night ends and morning comes.

Author wakes up with sunlight falling on hre face. Stretching herself as she was feeling sore, she looks around the room.

Author: What am i doing in a Hopital room with broken bones?

-Brought to you by a now rabid caffeine crazy hamster who's going to be up all night to finish overdue stuff! Next chapter day after tomorrow, just to let you know I'm alive and well for you to laugh (at me). My other 2 stories 'Clandestine Affair' and 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' have nonsense chapters updated too so you can check the latest chapters updates and laugh (at me) Oyasuminasai!-


End file.
